


Creo en mi

by amikko



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amikko/pseuds/amikko
Summary: Jaebeom is dead. Next thing he knew, he is not dead anymore.





	Creo en mi

Im Jaebeom watches as his attacker walks away. His vision starts to blur and he chokes in his own blood with every breath he takes. His training kicks in and he assesses his damage. The stab punctures through his ribcage and lung. He's in the middle of the city cemetery at midnight and it will take him half an hour to walk to his car and his phone, and that is only if he is stab-wound free. He is royally screwed.

This is it, he thinks. This is where my whole life flashes in front of my eyes while I'm lying on the ground bleeding myself to death. 

A winged angel statue is right in front of him, sitting on a tombstone, smiling benevolently with chin on its hand. He finds himself staring at its face and feels inexplicable anger at it.  

Tell God he sucks at his job, he tries to say but he only gurgles out more blood from his mouth. His consciousness is slipping away. Ah, it's time to die. He looks again at the statue and his last thought is that this is the closest he can get to see an angel because there will be none in Hell.

 

✪✪✪✪✪✪✪

 

"You're wrong, you know."

The deep voice is so near to his ear that Jaebeom automatically scrambles to his feet to get away. A young man sits cross-legged where he was lying before and smiles up at him all puppy-eyes and sunshine. Jaebeom realizes belatedly that he is still at the cemetery, it is still night time and yes, he is still alive. His hands flew to his chest and touch blood-soaked shirt but aside from that the hole in his chest is gone. His mind is racing frantically. The stranger looks harmless enough but something about him raises his hackles. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He snarls. The man visibly deflates, his smile turns into a pout. 

"You don't have to be so mean." At this, the man stands and starts to brush off dirt from his jeans. "I'm Jackson."

"What did you do to me?" 

"You were dead. I healed your body and put your soul back in." Jackson looks straight to his eyes and smiles brightly. "And now you're alive again!"

Jaebeom stumbles back and collides with a tombstone. He leans on it, thankful for any kind of support because he feels like his legs are giving out. Nothing in his training or experience can prepare him for this kind of situation. This man claims he resurrected Jaebeom, so does this mean-

"A-are you God?"

"No!! I'm an angel! I thought that was so obvious you dumbass." Jackson looks so scandalized that Jaebeom would have laughed at him if the situation he is in now isn't so bizarre. "It is by His will that I saved you."

"His will?" Jaebeom scoffs. "Why would God want to keep me alive?" 

"That you have to ask the boss Himself, Jaebeom. I have my orders. You will have yours." Jackson walks up to Jaebeom, grabs his arm and starts dragging him along. "So let's go. Chop, chop."

"Go where?" Jaebeom asks dumbly. His mind is still reeling with all the information he gets from Jackson.

"Back home, of course. You need to take a bath, change your clothes because blood reeks, okay. Then maybe have a good night sleep. Or a good morning sleep. Whatever." Jaebeom stops in his tracks and looks at Jackson in alarm.

"You want to go home with me? Why don't you go back to Heaven?" Jackson laughs at his words. The sound rings clear through the dead of night.

"I already told you that you're wrong. There're angels in Hell too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this because Angel!Jackson??? Thanks Sammi Cheng.  
> One-shot. Maybe. Let's see.


End file.
